bostangefandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan Skalmöld
Morgan Skalmöld is an Aasimar Heroism Paladin. She is played by Isaac J. Grynwich. Description Appearance Morgan wears faded rags that were probably clothes at some point, but have long since lost any color or relative shape of what they once were. Her hair is the color of honey and falls to about her clavicle. Her eyes are a rich golden brown and in the right light, seem to sparkle. Personality At first glance Morgan appears to be extremely apathetic and bored with her surroundings. Her half lidded expression and jaded tone mask an insurmountable love for any and all things around her. Biography Background Morgan was born in a agricultural community on the outskirts of New Haven. From an early age she could 'hear' a voice in her head spurring her on to better herself. At the age of twelve she entered a local tournament and despite her competitors being older and stronger than her she managed to prevail. Relationships Midge Midge helped Morgan escape from a cultist compound in the Calgar Wastes. They then spent about four days trekking through the desert only to be attacked by neogi. Among all the other player characters, Morgan trusts Midge the most. Rowan When Morgan noticed that Rowan was sobbing after not being charmed anymore, she was sure to comfort Rowan and let her know "It's alright, your friends still love you." Lumi Morgan saved Lumi from the brink of death by casting lay on hands and removing her harness. "You're gonna be alright, just pop a squat and drink some water." Character Information Quests To return to the Craftsman Wars Notable Items * A long sword stolen from a green half dragon. * Two scimitars stolen from dragon cultists. * A masterwork bastard sword. Abilities Race Abilities Protector Aasimar -Resistance to necrotic and radiant damage. -Lay on Hands: 1 HP per level. -Radiant Soul: For 1 minute per day, Morgan can grow angelic wings. During this minute she gains the ability to fly and deals extra radiant damage equal to her level. Class Abilities Paladin -Divine Sense: Until the end of your next turn, can know the location of any celestial, fiend, or undead within 60 ft. Can use this 4 times per day. -Lay on Hands: 5 per level -Great Weapon Fighting Style -Divine Smite -Divine Health: Morgan is immune to disease -Channel Divinity: * Peerless Athlete (Can gain ADV to Athletics and Acrobatics checks for 10 minutes) * Legendary Strike (Attacks crit on 19 and 20 for 1 mintue). -Aura of Protection: Allies within 10 ft gain a +3 to saving throws. -Mighty Deed: Whenever score a critical hit or reduce a creature to 0 HP can choose one effect for creatures within 30 ft. * Creatures equal to charisma mod gain temp HP equal to 1d6+3. * Creatures equal to charisma mod must make a Wisdom saving throw or be frightened until the start of Morgan's next turn. -Aura of Courage: Morgan and allies within 10 ft cannot be frightened. Spells DC: 15, +7 to hit Trivia * If Bostange were to ever be adapted into a series, Morgan would ideally be played by Kat Dennings. * Despite her name, Morgan's favorite music is not ska. * Morgan's last name means 'sword-time' in Norse. Category:Player Character Category:Characters Category:Paladins